Eu não sei mas queria saber
by TeelanaFalcao
Summary: Heman protege os segredos de Grayskull, Skeletor quer conquista-los, mas... Que segredos são esses? Leia e descubra... Ou não.


**Eu** **não sei... mas queria** **saber**

**Disclaimer: **Eu não possuo Heman ou qualquer outro personagem desta história. Ela foi escrita para fins de entretenimento apenas e eu não estou lucrando nada com isso. Todos os personagens são de propriedade da Mattel.

**N/A****:** Esta é uma pequena fic de humor, nada sério. Apenas para você ler e se divertir um pouco. Mais uma vez meus agradecimentos a **Adeela** **e** **QueenGrayskull.**(minhas amigas pessoais)

**Adeela **sempre paciente e incentivadora**, QueenGrayskull **sempre me aconselhando, orientando e claro**, c**ontando algumas piadas que me alegram demais quando estou triste. Não teria chegado até aqui sem vocês**. **Obrigada!**  
**

Minha homenagem especial a **Casper23** e **Foxy11814 **(escritores de fics) duas pessoas que tem minha admiração pessoal. Vocês me inspiraram a escrever. Obrigada.

* * *

**Eu não sei... mas queria saber**

Foi uma grande batalha hoje e mais uma vez Heman e os mestres derrotaram Esqueleto e sua turma de subalternos.

-Seus incompetentes! Vocês não conseguem ganhar uma única vez? Ele gritava para seu bando em fuga.

-Maldito seja, Heman, sua montanha de músculos super desenvolvido! Eu voltarei! Os segredos de Grayskull serão meus! Hahaha! Hahah! Hahaha!

Esqueleto gritava e ria enlouquecidamente enquanto fugia de Grayskull em seu carro de batalha.

Um a um os mestres foram retornando para o Palácio Real enquanto Heman permaneceu no mesmo lugar e olhava para o velho castelo de maneira pensativa.

-algum problema, rapaz?

Perguntou Homem em Armas enquanto se aproximava dele juntamente com sua filha Teela.

-Não! Isto é, eu não sei...

-Heman, o que o perturba?

Perguntou mais uma vez Homem em Armas, agora realmente curioso.

-Há anos lutamos contra Esqueleto para proteger Grayskull e seus segredos e...

-E...? Perguntou Duncan levantando uma sobrancelha e olhando agora para sua filha que também não estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar.

-Bem, eu protejo Grayskull há anos, mas eu não sei exatamente quais são esses segredos. Quero dizer, eu não deveria saber quais são uma vez que eu luto todos os dias para mantê-los a salvo?

Antes que Duncan pudesse responder sua filha Teela se adiantou na resposta.

-Aposto que meu pai sabe, afinal ele conheceu os Anciãos e a Feiticeira muito antes de nós!

Os dois jovens se voltaram para ele esperando a resposta. Duncan pensou um pouco, mas resolve contar a verdade.

- Não, eu não sei!

Agora os jovens guerreiros ficam realmente surpresos.

- O que! Você não sabe! Exclamaram juntos não acreditando na resposta.

* * *

Na Montanha da Serpente as coisas não estavam nada boas para a turma do mal.

-Seus imbecis! Idiotas inúteis! Cambada de incompetentes! Vocês não conseguem fazer nada direito! Gritava furioso Esqueleto enquanto atirava sua magia na direção de seus servos malvados que se esquivavam e se escondiam como podiam.

-Tenha calma Esqueleto!

Disse Evil-Lyn, a única que não era alvo da fúria do Senhor do mal. Claro, os outros notaram e se perguntavam o porquê dela nunca ser castigada como eles eram. Cada um tinha sua suposição particular. Como eles eram maus mas tinham um pouco de juízo, ninguém perguntava nada.

- Esqueleto meu querido, há anos você tenta conquistar Grayskull e não obteve sucesso ainda e...

- Questão de tempo!

Interrompe-a Esqueleto, não sabendo exatamente onde ela queria chegar com a questão.

-Deixe-me terminar, por favor. Você tem empreendido anos de sua vida para conquistar Grayskull e conseguir todos os seus segredos, mas você nunca nos disse que segredos eram esses. Presumo que você certamente é um profundo conhecedor de tais segredos e sabe muito bem como usá-los após se apossar deles.

Agora Esqueleto não sabia o que dizer. Ele sentou-se em seu trono e pôs a mão no queixo pensativamente por um instante.

Aproveitando-se que ele não mais os ameaçava e feria, todos fugiram pelas várias passagens existentes no interior da Montanha da Serpente a exceção de Evil-Lyn.

- Então?...

Esqueleto continuava a pensar e não conseguia chegar a uma conclusão sobre o tema.

-Esqueleto...

-Não, querida Evil-Lyn, eu não sei quais são os grandes segredos de Grayskull! Mas eu os quero! Eles serão meus, meus, ouviu. Meus!

* * *

Duncan percorreu os corredores sombrios de Grayskull e chegou á sala do trono. Em silêncio, a Feiticeira o observava.

-Perguntas?

-Você nunca me contou exatamente quais são os segredos de Grayskull que você, Heman e os Mestres defendem a todo custo.

-Você deseja conhecê-los?

-Sim!

-Lamento Duncan, mas não posso contar.

-Nem mesmo para mim.

-Não.

-Você contaria para alguém?

-Nem mesmo sob tortura.

-De que tipo de tortura está falando?

-Duncan!

-Eu só estava brincando. Ou não... Depende de você.

-Os segredos de Grayskull permanecerão assim: Um segredo. Mas existem outros segredos que você pode descobrir em Grayskull.

Duncan sorriu para as possibilidades. Ele sorriu mais ainda quando percebeu que a Feiticeira estava em sua mente lhe dizendo algo.

-Eu adoraria desvendar os segredos de Grayskull. Vou mandar Heman e Teela de volta ao palácio, eles estão lá fora esperando por mim.

-Eu já os mandei retornar. Disse a Heman que precisávamos tratar de assuntos... inacabados.

-Adoro esses assuntos inacabados.

De mãos dadas eles entraram para as profundezas do velho castelo para descobrir seus segredos mais ocultos.

* * *

Nota da autora: Espero que tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. Eu queria fazer uma fic sobre os segredos de Grayskull e então eu percebi que eu não sabia quais eles eram. E você? Você sabe? Se souber, por favor me conte! Sou uma grande fã de Heman 83/2002, mas se essa informação passou no desenho eu não vi. Acho que eles permanecerão um segredo!(risos).


End file.
